Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style)
Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig Laughing so Hard.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Andersen Category:Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig Pulp Fiction Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG